Fukusha Suru
by Beside The World
Summary: Dengan begitu, menghilanglah tubuh mungil gadis itu. Bersama jatuhnya salju dingin dari langit yang makin menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah. AU. Horror. Gore. Satu fic dari Newbie di FFn yang belum berpengalaman. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukeXSakura**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : ****Explicit gore, minim dialog, normal POV, AU, ****death chara, horror.**

'normal'** = thinking**

* * *

**Like? RnR!**

**Dislike? Hn.**

* * *

_**Fukusha Suru © Aoi, Heishi n Sana**_

* * *

Mata _emerald_-nya memandang ke seluruh sudut ruangan, seolah mencari sesuatu. Kaki mungil yang mengambang di udara itu melangkah ke arah sebuah almari kayu di pojok kiri kamar gelap tersebut. Dia mengernyit tak suka. Tak lama, sebuah suara kekanak-kanakan menggema di dalam ruangan itu, "Ruangan ini perlu dibersihkan," diiringi dengan derit pintu almari kayu yang terbuka.

Sebuah senyum miris terlukis di bibir pucatnya, saat kedua mata indahnya menangkap sesuatu di dalam almari tersebut. Tulang-belulang manusia. Pelan-pelan, ia ambil semua tulang yang ada di almari itu dan menutup pintu kayu tua tersebut, kemudian menaruhnya di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Gadis itu menatap sendu pada benda berwarna putih kekuning-kuningan yang ada di hadapannya. Tulang-tulang yang telah mengering dengan beberapa hewan kecil yang menggerogotinya. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari kelopak mata gadis itu, disusul dengan tetes kedua, dan sebuah aliran kecil tercipta di pipi putihnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan diiringi suara isakan dan angin yang berhembus. Terlihat gadis mungil itu berdiri dan meramalkan beberapa patah kata. Kemudian, kobaran api berwarna hijau kelabu melahap tulang-belulang yang berada di bawahnya. Menyisakan daun-daun kering di sana.

Cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh Dewi Malam menembus selembar gorden putih dalam ruangan itu. Semilir angin perlahan masuk melalui celah jendela besar yang sedikit terbuka, membuat beberapa helai daun kering di atas lantai ikut menari di udara. Sama seperti yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, waktu itu adalah masa lalu yang dialami oleh gadis berambut merah muda bermata _emerald_ itu.

Sebuah bisikan terdengar, "Akan kubuat kau merasakan apa yang sekarang kurasakan Sasuke-_kun_," sebelum gadis kecil itu menghilang bersama kelopak bunga sakura.

* * *

Salju yang terus berjatuhan dari langit, membuat jalan di distrik pertokoan Konoha terlapisi oleh tebalnya benda dingin berwarna putih. Meski begitu, masih banyak kaum perempuan berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam toko bernuansa merah muda. Sesekali terdengar kata coklat dan cinta di sana-sini. Ya, bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari _Valentine_.

Demikian pula dengan sesosok gadis kecil berumur sekitar 10 tahunan, tengah berjalan menuju sebuah rumah kecil di ujung jalan itu. Jemari mungilnya yang berbalut sarung tangan merah muda terlihat sedang mendorong pintu kaca rumah itu. Suara denting lonceng menyambut langkah pertama gadis itu, saat masuk ke dalam tempat yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuannya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh kedua mata _emerald _itu adalah tembok bermotif batu-bata merah tua dengan beberapa boneka berwarna hitam yang beterbangan di langit-langitnya. Ruangan itu tidak begitu besar, namun menawan. Vas bunga, sofa, boneka, buah-buahan yang tertata rapi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lantai keramik dengan ukiran salib dan kata-kata keagungan, serta jendela-jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan musim salju juga memberi aksen mewah. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Menikmati semua yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Mata _emerald_-nya sedikit berbinar dan senyum kecil terpeta di wajahnya.

"Satu kehormatan bagi kami dapat menjamu Sakura-_Hime_," sebuah suara yang lumayan cempreng namun menggoda membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan dan mendapati seorang bermata _sapphire_ berambut pirang acak-acakan tengah tersenyum padanya.

Tangan kiri berkulit _tan_ tersebut meraih jemari mungil gadis di depannya, menuntunnya ke salah satu sofa di sana.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap gadis itu tergagap, lalu tersenyum. Pemuda itu pun menepuk pelan rambut merah mudanya, dan berkata, "Kau tahu Sakura-_sama_... sebenarnya, tanpa kau datang sekalipun, pasti kami membantumu."

Tatapan gadis itu melembut dan masih tetap tersenyum, "Tidak... bukan begitu Naruto-_kun_. Aku datang bukan untuk menyuruh kalian membantuku. Tapi, karena aku tak mau merepotkan orang yang kusayangi lagi. Jadi..." dia menggantung ucapannya.

Pemuda itu –Naruto, tersentak mendengar penyataan yang keluar dari mulut majikan kecilnya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, bahwa gadis itu atau sebut saja Sakura, akan merendahkan diri dihadapannya. Mengingat bahwa Sakura adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga besar yang telah menolongnya, tapi semua itu telah berakhir sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, hei! Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Sakura-_sama_?" panggil Naruto pelan, dengan wajah bingung.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan panggilan pemuda pirang di hadapannya, melainkan melepas sarung tangan yang membalut jemarinya. Jari-jari mungil pucat itu terekspos secara keseluruhan.

"_Hime_..." panggil pemuda itu lagi. Kali ini, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban dari gadis kecil itu. Yang ada hanyalah kesunyian dan hawa dingin. Hingga, Sakura menggerakkan jemarinya, membentuk suatu segel dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat, "Jiwa dan raga telah terkikis oleh waktu. Api kebencian akan membakar hatimu. Tubuhmu akan dipersembahkan untuk Pangeran Kegelapan. Dengan perintahku, pergilah dari kefanaan ini!" dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, tangan gadis itu terulur ke arah Naruto. Jemari kirinya digunakan untuk mencengkeram pundak pemuda itu, dan yang satunya lagi, mengarah ke dahi berwarna tan di depannya.

Naruto terkesiap dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini. Dan pada saat jari telunjuk milik gadis itu menyentuh dahinya, rasa sakit menjalar dengan tiba-tiba dari daerah kepala menuju ke jantung, lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menggerang, "AAARRGGHH!" sembari kedua tangannya menjambak rambut pirang miliknya, membuat helaiannya menjadi semakin berantakan.

Mata _emerald _gadis itu menatap hampa pemuda di depannya. Senyum miris terlukis di bibirnya, sementara Naruto masih terus menggerang kesakitan. Beberapa saat kemudian, saat erangan Naruto mulai mereda, gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sampat ia tunda.

"Jadi... mulai sekarang, akan kuselesaikan urusan ini. Naruto-_kun_ tak perlu khawatir lagi. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku yang sekarang bukanlah manusia dan oleh karenanya, aku tidak akan mati maupun merasa tersakiti. Dan terima kasih telah mengurusku selama ini. Sekaligus menjadi kakak buatku, yang aku yakin sangat merepotkan. Akan kubalaskan kematian keluargaku, para pengurus, serta dirimu, dengan kekuatanku sendiri," ucapnya.

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Tidak membalas kata-kata Sakura. Karena menurutnya, semuanya terasa sunyi di telinganya. Sejenak, ia tatap mata _emerald_ gadis kecil di depannya. Dan mendapati ketetapan hati anak itu. Akhirnya, dengan menahan rasa sakit dan ngilu yang menyerang dirinya–akibat mantra Sakura, pemuda itu menyunggingkan cengiran –yang sering ia lakukan pada saat mereka semua masih hidup–untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Sakura-_sama_… dan satu lagi._ Happy Valentine Day, hope you can do the best for 'that'. See you in the different world._ "

Sakura terpaku melihat cengiran pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Dan perkataan pemuda itu membuat cairan bening di kelopak matanya mendesak keluar bersama pudarnya tubuh seseorang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai saudara. Setelahnya, dengan perlahan, bangunan yang menjadi tempatnya berdiri memudar dan lenyap. Meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah lahan kosong berselimut salju putih.

Tak lama setelah itu, gadis mungil tersebut beringsut di tempatnya berdiri. Menangisi satu kenangan yang telah hilang dari dunia ini. Lalu berucap pelan –menyerupai bisikan, "Jangan biarkan seorang pun menyentuh kenangan yang telah menghilang, wahai Putri keabadian. Biarkan memori itu terkubur di sini. Bersama mereka, yang telah tiada," sebelum menghilang bersama angin musim salju.

* * *

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke halaman depan sebuah mansion tua kosong. Matanya menatap sinis Seharusnya, sekarang dia tidak berada di sini! Ah, kalau bukan karena koran yang ia baca saat bersantai tadi, dia pasti masih menikmati teh darjelingnya! Dengan kasar, pemuda itu berjalan memasuki halaman bangunan tersebut.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama mansion tua tersebut. Saat telah sampai di depan kayu berukiran rumit, tangan kiri pucatnya terulur dengan ragu-ragu untuk memegang kenop pintu. Tapi, satu hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut, adalah saat pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya–tanpa ia dorong maupun menyentuh kenopnya.

Wajah _stoic_-nya tampak lebih serius memandangi pintu yang sekarang tengah terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Setelah beberapa lama dia bergeming, dengan berat hati dan satu helaan napas panjang, ia langkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan pintu pun tertutup –entah karena didorong oleh Sasuke, tertiup angin atau sesuatu yang lainnya. Dan tanpa pemuda itu sadari, sepasang mata _emerald_ tengah memperhatikannya semenjak tadi, dari balik pohon di ujung kanan depan halaman mansion tua tersebut.

Bibir pucat milik gadis bermata indah itu bergerak, membentuk beberapa kata, "Bodoh. Sangat ceroboh," sebelum menghilang di bawah pohon kering yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat bernaungnya.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya menapak di atas lantai berdebu. Di belakangnya, pintu utama telah tertutup rapat. Tanpa ia membelalakkan mata pun, terlihat dengan jelas di matanya, siluet di ujung bawah tangga jauh di depan.

Mata _onyx_-nya menyipit, ragu dengan apa yang dia lihat. Siluet itu, sangat mirip dengan gadis kecil yang ia bunuh 3 tahun yang lalu. Bibirnya membuka, lalu menutup lagi. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Suaranya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Selamat datang... Sasuke-_kun_," suara kekanak-kanakan menggema di ruangan itu. Walau terlihat siluet itu berjalan ke arahnya, tapi tak ada suara kaki yang bergesek dengan lantai abu-abu di sana. Seolah sosok mungil itu mengambang di udara.

Siluet itu terlihat semakin jelas. Rambut _pink_ pucat yang berayun tertiup angin, mata _emerald_ yang memancarkan kehampaan, seringai tipis terlukis dengan indah di bibirnya. Bahu dan tubuh mungil yang berbalut piyama hijau muda, jemari-jemari kecil yang menggenggam sebuket mawar hitam. Kakinya yang memakai sandal kelinci, benar-benar tidak menyentuh lantai!

Sasuke mundur selangkah. Punggung tegapnya terbentur pintu kayu di belakangnya. Sosok gadis kecil di hadapannya itu bukanlah imajinasi semata. Gadis itu –bukan! Roh itu nyata. Ada kalanya roh orang yang telah meninggal kembali ke dunia untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka yang belum selesai. Biasanya, jangka waktu minimal yang diperlukan roh itu datang adalah 3 tahun. Dan sialnya, pemuda _raven_ itu tahu, tentang urusan yang belum diselesaikan oleh roh gadis kecil di depannya. Membalaskan dendam kematian keluarga Haruno.

Sasuke mengendus, "Huh... seharusnya saat itu kubakar saja tulang-belulangmu, Sakura-_chan_," sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke samping kiri dan mendapati jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan taman berselimut salju yang menjadi pemandangan untuknya.

Terlihat Sakura memandang sinis pemuda yang akan menjadi korbannya. Ia angkat tangan kanannya, dan dengan satu jentikan jari, semua jendela maupun fentilasi udara di ruangan itu tertutup. Berganti dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala di sepanjang tembok.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu kesenangannya, Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah roh yang sekarang menghimpit dirinya, "Tenang saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Tulang-tulang yang kau maksudkan sudah tak lagi di sini. Karena, tanpa kau bakar sekalipun, aku pasti melakukannya. Dan jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi, semua yang berkaitan tentang pembantaian 3 tahun yang lalu akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Beserta kenangan manusia yang terlibat. Begitu juga dengan... KAU!"

Dengan berakhirnya perkataan Sakura, sebuah kilatan cahaya menggores bahu bidang pemuda raven tersebut. Hanya menggores, karena orang yang bersangkutan telah berada di belakang gadis itu. Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Darah mulai merembes dari bahu yang terluka. Ia julurkan tangan kanannya ke arah lukanya. Seakan-akan membantu menghentikan pendarahan di sana.

Tapi ada satu hal yang lebih diprioritaskan di sini. Gadis itu, tidak segera memutar badannya untuk menghadap dirinya. Melainkan memutar kepalanya hingga 180°, membuat wajah dan punggung mungil itu yang menghadap Sasuke. Seringai aneh masih melekat pada bibir pucat Sakura. Seolah menjanjikan penyiksaan yang teramat sadis.

"Sudah kuduga. Seorang Uchiha sepertimu pasti memiliki reflek yang sangat bagus," tersirat nada berkesan dalam suara kecil tersebut. Hanya saja lebih cenderung kepada kebencian.

Sasuke memutar matanya, jengah. Walau dirinya tidak suka dipuji oleh perempuan, tapi jauh lebih menyenangkan mendengar komentar-komentar aneh itu dibanding menghadapi gadis hantu di depannya ini. Karena gadis itu tahu apa yang bisa membuat dirinya kesal. Termasuk menyindirnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Namun tak lama setelah itu, jemari mungil milik gadis sialan di depannya berhasil menggapai lehernya. Mencekiknya sekuat tenaga. Tangan pemuda _raven_ tersebut berusaha memegang lengan Sakura. Tapi, satu lagi yang membuatnya membelalakkan mata. Tangannya menembus tubuh gadis itu!

"Bodoh, jangan lupakan wujudku, Sasuke-_kun_," sebuah bisikan halus menggema di telinga Sasuke. Tentu saja pemuda itu menyadari kalau mereka telah berbeda. Manusia dan hantu. Sama sekali berbeda. Napas Sasuke mulai tersendat, mata pemuda itu menutup perlahan. Terserah apa yang akan terjadi padanya, yang penting, ia tak mau merasakan cekikan gadis ini.

Tangan kanan Sakura, yang masih menggenggam pisau, mulai turut bermain. Diarahkannya ujung tajam benda itu ke arah luka yang masih menganga di bahu kiri Sasuke. Menyobeknya lebih besar lagi, hingga cucuran darah pekat itu menetes ke lantai di bawahnya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya dulu. Memisahkan kulit dan tulangnya, lalu memilah organ-organ yang ada di dalam tubuh korbannya.

Tapi tidak, hal seperti itu terlalu baik untuk membalas dendam. Lagi pula, kalau mayat pemuda itu tidak dilenyapkan, maka bisa-bisa, rohnya akan bangkit kembali. Dengan seringai sadis masih melekat di bibir gadis itu, dipisahkannya antara seluruh persendian milik Sasuke, dipilihnya organ seperti otak, jantung dan hati untuk dimakannya, lalu yang lain, di bakarnya bersama tulang-tulang pemuda itu dalam satu kobaran api berwarna hitam.

Sesuatu yang kini berada di genggaman Sakura, perlahan ia masukkan ke mulutnya sendiri. Mengigitnya lalu mengunyahnya. Darah merembes keluar dari celah bibirnya yang terbuka. Mengalir ke arah dagu pucatnya, kemudian menetes ke lantai. Terus seperti itu, hingga organ-organ tersebut habis dilahapnya.

Sakura menjilat sekitar bibirnya. Menghilangkan bekas darah yang ada di sana. Setelah itu, diucapkannya satu mantra yang membuat seluruh bangunan seta yang ada di dalamnya menguar begitu saja, "Berkobarlah wahai api kebinasaan, hapuskanlah segala kesedihanku. Datanglah wahai api keabadian, ciptakanlah sebuah kedamaian bagiku."

Dengan begitu, menghilanglah tubuh mungil gadis itu. Bersama jatuhnya salju dingin dari langit yang makin menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah.

_Demikian pula dengan akhir kisah ini…_

_._

_.  
_

**Owari**

* * *

Yo, Minna! Ini adalah fic colab dari Aoi, Heishi n Sana yang pertama. Sebetulnya sih rencananya **Dee** mau publish yang colab sama-sama, tapi ga jadi. Soalnya hitung-hitung sebagai perkenalan ketua, wakil sama sekretarisnya dari **Dee**, gitu. Nah, biar ga bingung baca aja _profile_ kami.

Satu lagi… apa fic ini jelek, tidak layak dibaca, membosankan? Atau gimana?

Kasih tau **Dee**, ya… biar kami bisa buat fic yang lebih bagus lagi…

Untuk ke depannya, mohon bantuannya, _Minna-san_~

Yang review, yang review…^^

**Member of,**

**Beside The World**

* * *

Teruslah menapak pada jalan berlikumu. Tak perlu kau hiraukan hirau-bingau di sekitarmu. Biarkan darahku yang memberi tanda kepadamu. (By. Aoi)

Sekali kau melangkah, kegelapan akan menelan dirimu. Sama halnya menemaniku di dalam jurang kehampaan. (By. Heishi)

Gumpalan-gumpalan kenangan yang menghilang. Tertindas debu abu berserakan. Pahamilah arti hidupmu, teruslah berusaha dalam kesendirianmu. (By. Sana)


End file.
